snuff
by annitha mz
Summary: hao A. sin quererlo me obsesione con las hermanitas kyoyama, solo que me enamore de anna y a pilika la veia muerta. historia de un sádico que se enamora de la hermana de su siguiente victima.,


Snuff

Por: annitha mz

Como no capte bien la letra tal vez por la traducción, pero si el mensaje hare una adaptación del tema pero solo con unas cuantas estrofas de la canción: Snuff de slipknot

Sinopsis: UA una asesino serial se enamora de una chica ¿qué hará? (soy tan explícita) anna/hao - - - NOTA: todo lo narra hao

:::.:::::::.:::::::::.::::::::..::::::::::.::::::: ::::..::::::::::::.:::::::::::::

Soy hao asakura, el asesino serial más buscado en todo Japón, pero ellos no lo saben, no saben mi nombre ni como soy, solo limpian el desastre que provoco sin saber que yo soy al que buscan, un chico de 17 años, para ellos soy una incógnita y para ella también, cuando tenía 6 años vi a mi madre morir frente a mí, de una manera tan vil y cruel, ante su asesinato no se hiso nada, todo quedo impune, se inventaron que los asesinos habían huido, pero yo sabía que había pasado, inclusive sabia el nombre de sus asesinos, un día trate de decírselo a la trabajadora social y entonces fui a parar a un orfanato al otro lado del mundo donde solo recibí maltratos y humillaciones, durante los 5 años que estuve encerrado en ese lugar decidí que cuando saliera regresaría a Japón y asesinaría a esos malditos con mis propias manos, a los 13 años una familia americana me adopto y me criaron por 2 años, en esos dos años me asegure de que me consideraran su hijo, ya que era el único, me porte como la victima asegurándome de que me amaran y entonces lo hice, asesine a Derek mi padre adoptivo, con esto hice que meredith sintiera preocupación por mi porvenir así que me heredo todas sus pertenencias para que yo no estuviera desamparado si algo le ocurría y después murió convenientemente.

Entonces saque todo el dinero de sus cuentas y todo lo que pude obtener de la venta de sus posiciones, tome un vuelo a Japón y empezó mi venganza

Y la termine, pero no me sentía satisfecho con hacerlos sufrir como hicieron sufrir a mi madre, así lo descubrí lo que me causaba satisfacción era quitarle la vida a las personas, al principio dude pero solo ansiedad se creaba en mi, así que un día salí a la calle y escogí a una chica de un montón

Después de ese día no encontré tranquilidad, solo eso me mantenía con vida, me daba vida quitarle la vida a los demás, en el transcurso de ese año me hice de preferencias, ahora solo me llenaba ver el miedo en el rostro de chicas, vi un reportaje en la TV sobre mí, según la policía mi modus operandi se rige por chicas de entre 16 y 17 años, casi siempre blancas, no las violo, solo las torturo hasta la muerte, hasta que supliquen por morir.

Pero ahora puedo sentir el dolor de esas chicas, por que el alma me duele, no de arrepentimiento, solo de tener que alejarla de mí, pero para que me entiendan tendría que contarlo desde el principio

El 15 de mayo salí de mi departamento dispuesto a buscar mi próxima víctima, el lugar perfecto para encontrar chicas inocentes que se irían con cualquiera es una escuela, aparte de que me ayuda no ser tan feo, me senté en una de las jardineras, eran la 1:20 la hora de salida y entrada de ambos turnos

Sin darle importancia escogí al azar a una chica de cabellos azules y mirada inocente, tan solo me imagine su mirada de miedo y con esa imagen en mi cabeza me acerque a ella, solo que alguien más le hablo, tal vez no pueda explicarme bien pero cursimente mi mundo se detuvo y la vi entre cientos de chicas sin saber que ese sería mi calvario, sin retractarme las salude, la chica de cabellos azules se presento como pilika y presento a la rubia como su hermana, anna.

Las invite a salir, a esas alturas ya no sabía que estaba haciendo, se suponía una víctima a la vez, no dos, pero en realidad veía a anna y no la veía muerta, no la veía como mi víctima, creí que aceptarían por su parte pilika estaba encantada con la invitación pero anna….ella se negó y prácticamente le prohibió a su hermana salir conmigo, aun me sorprende que siendo tan sensata haya terminado así.

Ese día las seguí discretamente a su casa, al día siguiente me senté en la banca del parque que se encontraba frente a su residencia, la vi salir de la casa y después de cruzar la calle me miro pero fingió no haberme visto pasándome de largo, solo que yo me aproxime a saludarla - anna…

Volteo mientras suspiraba - _hao - _solo me saludo y nuevamente se dio vuelta para caminar

_Así que vives por aquí_ - continúe hablando mientras caminaba con ella

_¿Tú vives por aquí? - _me pregunto a la defensiva, le conteste que vivía cerca y todas las mañanas corría en ese parque, me encanta su frio carácter, como ve las cosas

Al día siguiente me senté en la misma banca y ella nuevamente salió de su casa, se puso a correr alrededor del parque mientras yo solo la miraba, así paso un mes en ese mes no pude darme cuenta de la estupidez que estaba haciendo, enamorándome de ella, pero aun así seguí, también en ese mes no pude dejar de pensar en pilika, solo que a ella la veía muerta, siempre pasa, escojo a una víctima y no puedo dejarlo hasta que es mi víctima, no pude evitarlo, me obsesione con las dos hermanitas kyoyama.

Al pasar un mes y medio por fin anna se detuvo frente a mi - _creí que venias a correr…vamos_

Y así comenzó todo, pasaban los días y yo no podía evitar soñar con ella, pasaron dos meses más y ella lo dijo, no puedo entenderlo anna, es que acaso tú no pudiste odiar lo suficiente como para amar, pero yo si…yo si odie lo suficiente como para amarte, pero ahora ya lo estoy haciendo. Desearía que no fueras la persona que más amo en la vida así podría lastimarte y terminar con esta tortura.

Sin quererlo y deseándolo comencé una relación contigo mientras asechaba a tu hermana, pero ahora lo comprendo, si tengo oportunidad de cambiar no quiero enterarme, no quiero cambiar porque esto es lo que soy, ahora si me amas aléjate de mí, no merezco tenerte, mi sonrisa fue robada hace años, no quiero lastimarte, así aléjate sin que yo me dé cuenta.

Trate de terminar la relación, me mandaste una carta con un beso tuyo marcado en el sobre, esa carta aun la presiono sobre mis labios, no puedo encararme a la vida sin tu luz, pero no puedo tenerte cerca

Nunca pedí ser un santo, yo mismo me exilie hace años, no desperdicies tu aliento que no te escuchare, mi corazón es muy oscuro como para cuidarte, entrégame a mi destino, si estoy solo no puedo odiar.

El aire que me rodea se siente como una jaula, y el amor es solo un camuflaje que al final se asemeja a rabia otra vez. Solo aléjate de mí, te muestro la salida más fácil, aun estas a tiempo, no soy lo que parezco porque a veces los ángeles mienten para mantener el control. A veces los ángeles tienes sus planes malvados.

Quisiera que lo entendieras, tu nunca necesitaste de nadie, siempre fuiste fuerte, quisiera que ahora lo fueras, sé que no te explicas esto, si yo que dije que te amaba ahora no te acompaño en este gran dolor, pero no aguantaría verte sufrir por mi culpa, aun creo que ya es tarde, conoces al asesino de tu hermana y lo amas porque no sabes de mi pasado, la luz se fue de mi hace mucho, aléjate de mi anna, no te quiero cerca, también siento que sin ti ya no hay vida, entonces que hago, por ahora solo quiero alejarte de mí, porque te amo, y eso me hace debatirme, te podría quitar la vida para tenerte siempre a mi lado o te podría dejar ir y quitarme la vida

Te amo demasiado, no quisiera dejarte pero mi amor fue castigado hace mucho tiempo

_-Si aun te importo, no me lo dejes saber-_

FIN

Les explicare, este tema habla de lo que escribí un asesino se enamora de una chica pero le pide alejarse para no lastimarla.

Solo puse pocas estrofas del tema pero la temática me encanto así que decidí escribirla basándome en la canción.

Espero les guste y me dejen su review haber que tal.

Les recomiendo mucho el tema: Snuff de slipknot, de verdad es muy buena canción esta en ingles pero aun así el tono es muy triste

Los invito a pasar a mi nuevo sonfic- infiel - de anna (un poco de yoh y hao)

Y mi nuevo fic, introspección annaxrenx…?

Saludos

_**Annitha mz**_


End file.
